


The Spark of rebirth

by GenesisPhoenixDragon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Dark Alan Deaton, Dark Allison Argent, Derek Hale is Stiles Stilinski's Anchor, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Untrustworthy Alan Deaton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisPhoenixDragon/pseuds/GenesisPhoenixDragon
Summary: Stiles is magic, Scott is slowly going dark. Allison my just be evil and what the hell is going on in Beacon? Wait what happened to Stiles's mother?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	1. Awaken Stiles!

Stiles and Scott had went into the woods to find half of a dead body. In retrospect Stiles could acknowledge his idea was faulty at best but what can he say. He has a curious mind. But now him and Scott had gotten separated when dodging the police search party. Scott was off who know where alone in the woods with fucking asthma and Stiles. Well Stiles being the ADHD clumsy spastic that he is ,fell down a rather deep hole. It was miracle in and of itself that he  
didn’t break something. Now he was left to wonder a weird series of tunnels that he never even knew was there. About a yard or so in he felt a strong pull. Almost like he was being guided. He unknowingly follows the call walking through the winding network of tunnels until he enters a large, tall and wide chamber like alcove. Ten large tall pillars stood in a circle around a large flat stone disk. Each pillar was made of something different. One was a very odd look metal like alloy Stiles has never seen before, one looked like it was made of ruby, one of yellow topaz, one of aquamarine, one of amethyst, One was a type of emerald, One was Onyx, one was made of a Rose quarts, One was a bight white and Stiles was left wondering what in the hell it was made of. The last one....the last one terrified him as it was crafted from a huge array of Animal bone, the few he could place do to his love of watching animal planet. Where not even native to this area, hell some were obviously sea creatures too.  
'What the hell kind of twisted bastard created that thing’.  
As he stepped closer to the thing he unknowingly had stepped onto the stone disk. The reaction was an instant domino effect. First he felt like something snapped deep inside him as a huge wave of energy flooded his veins. Seconds after while he was frozen trying to recover from whatever the fuck just happened each pillar began to glow brightly as multiple waves of different clashing energies burst forth from them and seemed to seep into and merge one by one with the newly awakened energy inside him. Stiles, being stubborn despite the searing pain and pressure his body was feeling. Fought to remain conscious and surprisingly lasted up until the energy stopped flowing. He then past out after the pressure lifted. As he lay vulnerable on the ground a mighty earthquake rocked the small town of Beacon Hills as the pillars sunk into the earth without a trace. In the process Stiles body began to change. He still looked like himself but he was taller, his frame more tone and fit. As if he had been working at the gym for several years. However he was not overly bulky. But it was very noticeable. However hidden under the large hoodie that use to drown him but now fit perfectly. The next morning he woke up back where he had originally fallen in. After retracing the path he remembered and finding the chamber empty he returns once more to where he fell and chalked the weirdness up to a vivid dream.  
“ANYONE UP THERE! HELLO! HELP!”  
“STILES! STILES WHERE ARE YOU?”  
He hears his father shout.  
“HELP I FELL IN A PIT!” Soon enough he sees Scott and his father.  
“Are you alright?”  
“I’m sore and I think I hit my head I don’t really remember much after falling. But I don’t think anything is broken. “  
“Who are you people and why are you on Hale land” An unfamiliar voice snapped.  
“Son i’m the sheriff and you best mind your tone My son and Scott here were foolishly trying to help with the search last night. Then...”  
“We got separated, I almost got trampled by deer and Stiles vanished.”  
“And where is he now?”  
“Down here” Stiles shout and a new and very attractive though irritated face looks down at him but then looked worried.  
“That fall is no joke how the hell are you standing.”  
“Watch it kid” Noah warned.  
“It’s fine dad I’m sort of wondering the same thing to be honest. Hey dad you bring a rope?”  
“Can you climb up that far?” Scott teased making Stiles huff.  
“Got a better idea”  
“I’ll go get the emergence rope. Scott stay here and keep him calm” he whispers to Scott who nods.  
“I HEARD THAT OLD MAN!” Stiles growled making all three look at Stiles in shock.  
Noah shook off the shock choosing to believe he simply hadn’t whispered like he thought and left to go get the robe.  
“So run through what you remember man cause you vanished on me. Lets see we ran to avoid getting busted by dad.” The hot guys rolled his eyes at that.  
I lost sight of you then felt a weird I don’t know humming feeling which seemed to fuck with my already horrible coordination. I stumbled a bit and before I could catch my balance the ground around fell out. I think I hit my head and blacked out after that because other then a really unnerving dream I don’t really remember anything. The hot guy’s face was blank but Scott rose an eyebrow.  
“What was the dream?” Scott asked confused.  
“I...will tell you later at school, you know when i’m not in a very deep pit surrounded by creepy tunnels with god only knows what in them.”  
“Right.”  
“What about you, what happened I know there’s something you didn’t say to dad.”  
“Something attacked me and bit me butt then ran off.”  
“Something bit you?” The hot guy asked urgently.  
“Yeah I think it was a wolf.”  
Stiles snorts “Wolves haven’t been spotted in California in fifty years Scott. Hey maybe your a werewolf!” Stiles teased.  
“Dude.”  
Stiles snickers. Then he realized something.  
“Wait your Derek Hale aren’t you.”  
“Yes”.  
“Oh...hm”  
Suddenly he felt something was in the tunnels with him. He spins toward one of the tunnels. He hears a growl from the darkness just out of view.  
“SCOTT RUN GET MY DAD NOW!”  
Scott having heard the animalistic growl took off. Slowly A large jaguar stepped out of the shadows of the tunnel. Stiles without thought snarled at the animal in warning, it snarls back and lungs, Stiles dodges and suddenly Derek was down there next to him. Staring down the animal.  
 _“Mischief, the Jaguar will not hurt you, She is one of your guides._  
“W...what”  
 _"Reach your hand out, she will not harm you."_  
Hesitantly Stiles obeys reaching his hand out.  
“Stiles what the hell are you doing.”  
“Honestly no idea, think i’m losing my mind.” But before either could react the Jaguar touches his hand and fades away as if it was never there. But Stiles feeling an off tingling sensation lifts his right sleeve revealing an odd tattoo that looked like a flower with ten petals with one petal filled in.  
Him and Derek share a look of confusion. When they hear another growl from the other tunnel.  
‘i...is this one friendly?”  
 _“NO IT IS ONE OF THE MALVAC BEASTS RUN!”_  
“R...right run, run where?”  
“STILES! DEREK!”  
“DAD HURRY UP AND GET US OUT OF HERE!” both Derek and Stiles dodge the lung of the clearly unnatural looking beast.  
“The hell is that thing!” Noah shouted.  
“No clue!” Stiles shouts back.  
“Scott tie the other end of the rope to a tree” Scott rushes to obey Noah’s order and Noah throws the loose end down as Stiles and Derek dodge another attack.  
 _“Image that you are holding a long metal blade quick.”_  
Stiles obeys and surprisingly his mind was focused, clear for the first time in years. Derek gasps as Stiles opens his now glowing purple eyes. A sword in Stiles’s right hand. The creature aims for Stiles again making Noah show in fear for his son’s life but to his, Scott’s and Derek’s shock Stile swung, slicing through the beast and it falls to the ground dead. The blade vanishes as Stiles eyes fade back to his normal chocolate brown.  
“Let's get out of here before more show up.” Stiles states terrified at what he was just able to do. Stiles surprisingly climbs up with ease.  
“So anyone going to explain what just happened?” Noah asked.  
“I wish I knew Dad all I know is first a jaguar showed up. I and Derek thought it a threat but moms voice in my head said that it was one of my guides and would not hurt me. Advised me to hold my hand out. I did and it disappears resulting in a weird tattoo.”  
“He is telling the truth I saw it all though I didn’t know about him hearing someone speaking to him.”  
“Then that thing attacks which mom's voice warned it was something called a Malvac Beast. At first she told me we needed to run. However we had nowhere to go. So she told me to imagine a long metal blade. Naturally I pictured a katana. After that I followed instinct.”  
“Great ok, we...we will figure this out.” Noah stated worried. He would have believed his son insane but he saw the sword and his sons eyes, with his own two terrified eyes and Derek confirmed the rest.  
“Figure it out! Dad I just made a sword appear out of thin air. Killed a creature I never heard of and heard moms voice in my head. How are we suppose to figure that out!” Stiles was panicking.  
Recognizing the signs of a pending panic attack Derek placed his hands on Stiles shoulders quickly.  
“Easy Stiles, Focus on my breathing try to match my pace.”  
Derek’s voice was calm and steady. Deep and rich. His grip seemed to ground him some letting him focus on breathing. Once Derek heard the teens heart rate slow to normal speed and his breath become less labored. He lets go.  
“Thank you Derek.”  
He just nods awkwardly.  
“Thanks for helping my boy, and jumping down there to try and protect him.”  
Derek looked uncomfortable with the gratitude but nods anyway.  
“So where do we start exactly?” Scott asks.  
“For now I suppose we wait and see what else happens. I mean maybe it was a fluke.”  
“Stiles you are who knows what,and Scott is a newly bitten werewolf and there is a rogue Alpha that killed my sister running around and you want to wait and see what happens?” Derek asks exasperatedly.  
“I’m sorry come again, Scott’s a what what now and there’s a what running around?”  
“Dude I was joking about the werewolf thing.”  
“Well it happens to be true, and don’t call me dude.”  
“And you know this how?”  
“Because i’m a born Werewolf, but i’m a beta, as is Scott now that he was bit. My sister was my alpha until she was killed. The now new alpha that killed her probably bit Scott cause he needs a pack.”  
Noah looked exhausted, Scott looked terrified, Stiles just looked fed up.  
“So let's see if I got this right, Scott’s and you are werewolf’s, there is a killer werewolf running around and my son is who knows what now.”  
“Wait Stiles you said you had a dream after you fell” Scott blurted.  
“Yeah the dream started from were the waking world left off.” He went on to explain all that happened.  
“What if, what happened wasn’t a dream, I mean you felt the earth shake under you just before you fully past out, well we had a strong earthquake.”  
“Scott I followed the same path as my dream and found just a very empty chamber. Huge pillars don’t just disappear.”  
“Maybe they didn’t maybe the sank into the ground. But still the chamber itself was there. How do you explain that.”  
“Good point.”  
“Well we will work on it.”  
“Needless to say keep all this secret. There are humans who made it there soul lot in life to hunt all supernatural creatures. They claim to have a code but most don’t actually follow it.” Derek warned.  
“Got it. Now what time is it?”  
“Four in the morning Scott started fearing for you after the sudden earthquake and found me to tell me you were out here.”  
“Ugh I need to go home, shower and get ready for school.”  
“You sure your ok to go?”  
“Yeah surprisingly enough I’m both very energized and focused for once which let me tell you is equal parts weird and amazing. I won't even need my medications today.  
“Medications?” Derek asked.  
“He has ADHD...or had? Maybe?”  
“I say be cautiously optimistic about that.”  
“Right well then you get home Stiles i’ll take Scott myself.”  
“I’ll right Dad see you after school”.  
Stiles heads home and strips down before hoping in the shower. He was so busy thinking about all that happened he had yet to notice he new physical body enhancements. Well that is until he tried putting on clean clothes. He father who just walked in the door hears his son shout.  
“WHAT THE HELL!”  
He races up the steps and into Stiles room and freezes. Stile stood there in nude with a towel wrapped around his waist. Leaving his new bulky, sculptured, tone muscles on display. He even looked taller now that he was paying attention. He had an eight pack and pronounces pecks and tone bulkier arms while somehow still keeping some what lithe form. His new sinewy form standing in stark contrast to the usually wiry thin, almost frail form he once had.  
“So um I’ma need to borrow some clothes.”  
“R...right I have some stuff I use to wear in college that might fit you and not make you look old but it may be slightly snug.”  
He disappears for little while and comes back with an all black t-shirt and dark blue denim jeans and a pair of boxers. He tries it on and frowns they fit but shirt was in fact snug. It was practically painted on. Stiles couldn’t wear his sweatshirt to hide it either do to it having that beasts blood all over it. Noah could see the visible discomfort as Stiles never really liked the idea of having his body on display.  
“This might be good for you. You know build confidence.”  
Stiles gave him a blank look before grabbing backpack and heading out.  
He meets Scott out front only to see him staring in shock. The attention making him shift awkwardly.  
“Please stop staring i’m uncomfortable enough since I can’t hide in my sweatshirt today.”  
“Why would you want to, you look badass.”  
“Scott.”  
“Right sorry let's go in.”  
“Think anyone will notice?” Stiles asked worriedly.  
“No of course not, you know how they are we are practically invisible. I’m sure they won't notice a thing man.”  
Scott bless his werewolf heart was sadly very very wrong. The moment they entered all eyes turned to them. Whispers spreading like wildfire. All of which Stiles and Scott could here with perfect clarity.  
“Oh my god, is that Stiliski?”  
“How did he get so...sexy.”  
“Would not might getting me some of that.”  
Scott shot him a sympathetic look as they very quickly made there way to their lockers.  
“Maybe the stares will die down. You know give it time. They will move on.”  
“Scott they were looking at me like I was a piece of meat and not a person. I can actually smell the arousal in the air and its giving me a headache.”  
Scott winced cause he could too.  
“So safe to say you have the same sense of smell and hearing I do.”  
 _“Actually better Mischief You have the hearing of a bat, the sense of smell of the African Elephant, The sight of an Eagle, the touch and taste sense of a catfish, the speed of a cheetah the Physical strength a Rhinoceros Beetle. Reflexes of the star-nosed mole, the flexibility of a weasel,The instincts of Wolves, The magic ability of a Spark which you already were before your encounter with The guardian pillars. The immunity of all other supernatural things that a banshee has. Your skin is harder to cut or bruise and your bones are harder break.”_  
Stiles relays the info to Scott and then had to explain why Rhinoceros Beetles are considered strong.  
“So what is the Ten Guardian Pillars?”  
“Id assume they are the ten pillars that did this shit to me.”  
“You know what I ment Stiles”.  
“How would I know what they are I only know as much as I do cause mom decided to share. So till she does so again we are shit out of luck.”  
Class starts and Scott starts flirting with the new girl. Then in the locker room after school Stiles quickly changed turning red as he caught Danny staring at him. He rushes out to the field for line up try outs. Together him and Scott scored amazingly, Stiles however was faster than Scott topping him on the field. Both were placed on the front line. They cheer and see Derek in the forest near the field clearly irritated. Jackson was furious at the attention being taken from him.  
They quickly change again meet up with Derek who gave Stiles a curious stare as his eyes traveled over his form.  
Stiles shifts uncomfortably as Scott relays what Stiles told him about what he could do.  
“A Spark, are you sure that is what she said?”  
“Yes man i’m sure.”  
“They are the most powerful magic users. As their power comes from their belief and imagination. Only limited by there lack of both, and self confidants”.  
“And the fact they can’t control another’s body directly.”  
Stiles quotes her words and Derek nods.  
“Now what about the ten Guardian pillars, she tell you about them?”  
“No only that I was already a spark before my encounter with them”.  
“Really?”  
“You merely had not awaken the ability yet. I would have helped you unlock it had I not past away. As I was a mage and knew of the Spark and how to unlock it. It's actually why you had ADHD in the first place. You have a powerful imagination and the dormant power was always shifting trying to break free”.  
Once more he relays the information.  
“Ok Well I’ll see what I can find out about the ten guardian pillars. As for the Wolf Instinct do you know what exactly she meant?”  
“A powerful desire to have a pack. A powerful nurturing instinct and protectiveness.”  
When Stiles relays the information Derek nods with a contemplative look.  
“I’m going to go go home.”  
“Scott you stay with me we need to have a chat about the upcoming full moon and a few other negative aspects of being a werewolf.”  
“See ya bud, By Derek.”  
Once Stiles returns to his room he feels a power surge.  
 **“I am shadow the Guardian of the Animal Pillar. I am your first Guide. Now When you were first imbued with the energy of the Ten, It awakens your natural Spark magic, which was the only power active and formed an empty binding seal on you.When we connected I wakened the powers of my Pillar with in you and the first sections filled in. My Pillar gives you the Senses of the best animals in the world for each sense, Your spark energy is what altered your body other than that.”**  
“Wait but I could hear my dad whispers from really far even before we connected.”  
 **“That was do to the fact I was so close making the energy start to awaken. On top of the senses my pillar grants you a great ability to breath underwater, turn invisible think octopus only boosted a few levels by your natural spark magic. The ability to shift into any land animal, and the ability to speak to animals and understand them. Your eyes currently glow purple but only because I am the only guide so far. The next will come to you after you master all I teach you. The ability to command animals, insects and all other manner of Natural wildlife.”**  
“What all will you teach me Shadow?”  
 **“How you use your senses and physical enhancements to their fullest potential. How to using your cloaking skill, how shift and partly shift. How to command. Now we shall begin”.**  
“Ok where do we start?”


	2. The Second Pillar revealed!

Stiles went deep into the woods, The jaguar leading the way.   
**“This child is is a safe spot to train. So we shall begin with the ability to change forms and how to guide your transformation into what animal you need to transform into. Since you run with werewolves now, we will start with a wolf. It should be the easiest for you start with.”**  
“God it so um how do I do that?”  
 **“Same as most of your abilities do to you also being a spark. Picture yourself transforming into a full real wolf. Your imagination and confidence is key here.”**  
Stiles nods and starts to picture his body transforming into an unnaturally large wolf. He feels the ground under his hands and opens his eyes. Quick to make the mental correction of paws not hands. He looks at himself. Thick pure white fur coated his form.  
 **“Very good child. Now turn back.”**  
Stiles gives a sigh which sounded odd coming from a wolf but focused on turning back but when nothing happened be began to panic.  
 **“Settle child. Panicking will only make this more difficult”**  
They tried for two hours with no change. Stiles was scared to hell that he was stuck like that.  
A twig snapping made him growl and look over toward the source. Derek stood confused hands raised in a placating manner.   
“Stiles? That you?”  
Stiles whimpers a bit which worried Derek.  
 **“He transformed easily on his first try however....He seems to be having difficulty transforming back to his human self.”**  
Derek gave him an understanding look be slow sitting down and motioning him over.  
Hesitantly Stiles trots over.  
“I believe the problem is the unfamiliar form making it difficult to picture your human self which in turn is making you panic when you need to be calm. I was the same way after the first time I changed. Focus on a memory, person or feeling that calms you, soothes you. That's known to keep you focused.”  
Stiles thinks but before he could choose a memory. Derek himself and his currently calmly voice was what stuck in his head. Then slowly he felt his body change back.  
He opens his eyes to see Derek had a smirk on his lips.  
 **“Um child you maybe what to get dress now. We are done for the day.”**  
Stiles lets out a totally manly squeak and hides behind a tree which made Derek chuckle a bit.  
“Relax Stiles that's actually a fairly common situation for shifters.”   
It took a month to fully learn the skills she taught. She claimed he learns quick do to his Spark nature and his already high IQ now that was finally no longer hindered by his ADHD. But when he was not training with Shadow, he was trying to help Derek and Scott with the rouge alpha. Which lead him to now. Outside the School after Scott did the intercom howl that made Stiles want to hit him as it fucking hurt his ears.  
Stiles panicked as Derek was attacked by the Alpha. Refusing to leave him behind. He physically carried him into the building and into a class room were he and Scott blocked the door.   
He lays Derek out fussing over him. Furious that He couldn’t do anything to help.  
 **“Yes you can child.”**  
Stiles spins around and Scott looked panicked at the sight of a large white wolf.  
“Your my next Guardian then?”  
“What now?” Scott asked confused.  
 **“I am Mina The guardian of the Healing pillar. Connect with me child and I will Unlock the power of my pillar.”**  
Stiles hold out his hand and wolf touches it and fades a second mark darkening on the seal.  
The wolf reappears.  
 **“Place your hand over his wounds. Will them shut. Picture the damage disappearing. Leaving no trace behind.”**  
“I thought my magic couldn’t affect one's body directly.”  
 **“Normally it can not but you are not using Spark energy but the energy granted by my pillar.”**  
Stiles hesitantly obeys and concentrated on his desire for the wounds to mend. He feels his hands warm up and Scott gasps as Derek groans and opens his eyes. Stiles pulls away and the Wolf fades, promising that they would talk once Stiles had the time.  
“You can heal?”  
“Apparently.”  
“You called the wolf a guide I thought you said it was a jaguar.”  
“There is one guide for each pillar, the Jaguar was the guide of the Animal Pillar. Each one is suppose to unlock their pillars energy once they connect with me, granting me skills, powers and changes that matches the pillar then teach me to master them. The next one comes after I’ve mastered all the one before was to teach me.”  
“So you learned the first pillar’s powers and you learned it in a month?”  
“Basically. Now we have more important things then, the shit going on with me at the moment.”  
“Thanks for healing me.”  
“No problem. I’m just glad I could heal you.”  
They tried running to the cars finding them both damaged. Tried to hid in the locker room and the janitor dies. Now they are all trapped in a room with Jackson, Lydia and Allison. Scott evasively warning there is a huge mountain Lion on the loose in the school.  
“Call your Dad Stiles!”   
“Sure i’ll do that, oh wait my phone shattered while I was running for my fucking life” Stiles snarls. It was a lie but a convincing one.  
Lydia tried to call only to get hung up on.   
“Jackson how many can you take in your car?”  
“Five but it would be tight.”  
“There is six of us.”  
“Someone will have to sit on another’s lap.”  
“No they won't because not all of us are going. You five will go, Jackson go straight to the station and ask for my father, say I set you.”  
“What about you?” Asked Lydia.  
“I’m going to be the distraction” Stiles stated with a pained smile.  
“WHAT Stiles you can’t be serious!” Scott snapped.  
“As a heart attack.”  
“Stiles if it catches you...”  
“I’ll have my entrails decorating the school I know Derek but i’m the fastest here at the moment, I’m flexible and think on my feet.”  
Everyone looked ill.  
Even Jackson who is inherently a selfish dick, didn't seem ok with this plan.  
“Give me time to draw it away, then as quietly and quickly as you can. Make a run for it. Don’t look back.” Derek looked like he desperately wanted to argue but with humans present that were not in the know and one of them a hunter’s daughter, he couldn’t risk it.   
Before anyone said anything further Stiles ran out. They here a loud roar scaring all of them.  
“HEY YOU BIG UGLY BASTARD COME GET ME IF YOU CAN!” Another roar echos through the halls and Stiles takes off as fast as he could. the group sees a huge shadow dart after him they wait till they can’t hear Stiles shouting and quickly runs to Jacksons car.   
They hear a scream of pain and Derek winced.  
“You guys go get the sheriff i’m going after Stiles. GO!” Derek takes off back into the building and the others tear off to get help.  
Stiles sighed in relief hearing the tires squeal signaling that had gotten out. He hadn’t learned much about his normal Spark abilities yet, he was cornered and he was bleeding.   
he was to panicked to heal himself right now, plus to busy dodging an enraged Alpha wolf.   
“Scott’s gone already you psycho. You will not make him kill, his morals are to strong for that and he will never be alone. Even if you kill me, Scott will never join you. If anything killing me will turn him against you even more.”  
He dodges the beasts attempt to bite him.  
Blood spurts from his wound as he clutches it. Another roar sounds and Derek kicked the Alpha away stunning it for a moment as Derek grabbed Stiles free hand and they took off running.  
“Why the hell did you come back?”  
“Wasn’t going to just let you die. Why aren’t you healing?”  
Stiles tried but couldn’t.  
“I can’t heal the damn bite, I don’t know if its because I’m panicked and running so I cant focus or... I possibly can’t heal an Alpha’s bite, regardless of being immune to the effects.”  
“You need a hospital now!” To their relief Sirens sound and they hear glass break in the opposite direction. They were safe for now. Derek helps Stiles out of the building were the Sheriff runs to him in horror and fear.   
“MEDIC NOW!”  
The paramedic rush up and gets him on a gurney Derek rode with them feeling oddly protective of the unusual and selfless boy.   
Once out of emergency surgery He noticed all five people plus his dad walk in.  
“Hey guys whats up” Stiles asked trying to put on an energetic and positive disposition. Despite the searing pain that he could feel twice as badly now that the Adrenalin left his system.   
“Got to say Stilinki what you did... pretty badass” Jackson admitted with a smirk.  
“Are you alright?” Lydia asked looking genuinely worried which shocked Stiles to no end.  
“Doc says I’ll heal fine, might not even leave a scar if I’m lucky. I’ll be allowed to leave day after tomorrow.”  
“ Though I’m perfectly fine to leave today.” Stiles added with a mutter.  
“Oh I was wondering when your hatred for being at a doctors office would rear its head.”  
“I just don’t need to be here longer than absolutely necessary, Hospital bills are fucking ridiculous.  
“Don’t worry about that Son, hell it's my job to worry about bills, not yours.”  
“Dad no using me being suck here, to sneak that garbage you call food” Stiles warned with narrow eyes.  
Scott snickers as the Sheriff huffs.  
“One bacon cheese burger is not going to kill me Stiles.”  
“Tell that to your horrible cholesterol I swear you’d already be six foot under if I wasn’t around.”  
“Worry about your own health for now Son i’ll be fine till tomorrow.”  
“Do not make me call Mrs. Johnson you know she will be on you about your eating worse then me.”  
“Mrs. Johnson?” Derek asked.  
“Yeah our neighbor. She has known me since I was born, nice old lady. She also knows about Dads health and will get on him during times that I am unable to for whatever reason. Only she is more controlling about health as I still let my old man drink. Actually Scott buddy please tell Mrs Johnson to watch my dad for me till i’m out of here would you.”  
“You got it.”  
“Who’s the parent here” the Sheriff muttered making the group of teens laugh.  
They clear out leaving only Derek.  
“Stiles, how are you actually feeling?”  
“I hurt like hell that damn bastard got me pretty good too. I can feel my body pushing the infection out and it fucking burns let me tell you.”  
Derek reaches down and grips Stiles hand in his. Stiles turns a bit red at the feeling, before sighing in relief but looked at Derek confused.  
“Werewolf’s can take pain from others. Though in the process we do feel a diluted version of that pain. It will last a few hours, so get some sleep.” Stiles nods a bit sleepily and drifts off under Derek’s watchful gaze.   
Two days later Stiles was released into the care of his father and that night the white wolf appears.   
“I apologize for your injury pup.”  
“Why could I not heal the damage?”  
“Not enough training. Healing others is actually an easier process for your kind then healing oneself. Sparks are known to be very selfless beings and so healing and protecting others is subconsciously their primary directive. So it takes extra training to heal oneself. Even more so to do so when you believe someone else is in trouble.”  
“So how do I bypass that fact so I can heal myself.”  
“By training your brain. Your Subconscious to believe one very important fact.”  
“What fact is that?”  
“You will not be able to save and heal others if you die or are to wounded yourself. Therefore healing yourself is just as important to the safety and survival of others as it is for yourself. Plus you being injured upsets and worries the ones who care for you. Such as the Beta wolf man you healed in your school.”  
“You mean Derek?”  
“Indeed”  
“So what all can this healing ability do and what are the limitations.”  
“For a normal magic user. They could heal most fatal injuries and minor injuries so long as the person is alive but they can’t do major magic like regrow limbs or boost their natural healing factor permanently.”  
“Am I a normal magic user?”  
“No you my dear pup are a spark the rarest and most powerful magic user whom can only be created when a Fayla blessed by a powerful Nemeton bares a child.”  
“So i’m part fairy?”  
“No Pup Fayla are not fey. Fayla are beings created by a mix of all pure magical energies that combine into a nexus point. They are then give a humanoid form. Every once in a while one of these Fayla befriend and are blessed by the spirit of a Nemeton. Which are powerful magical nature elements such as trees. That grow and act as a magical energy beacon and protector in an area. A pack or Fayla or both are then tasked with the protection of the lands within the bounds of the Nemeton’s power. In this case beacon hills. Your mother was the Fayla and the Hale pack were the ones tasked with this area’s protection. Unfortunately. Your mother was murdered before you could take her place as a protector. Then with her passing no one was there to warn and save the Hale pack from the hunters.”  
“My mother was murdered! By who?”  
“That is unknown to me, by the guardian spirits of magic that dwell in the ten pillars have reason to believe it was a druid who has gone dark and seeks harness the powerful energy of both Nemeton and the ten pillars. By being ride of the two protecting forces and then the weakening of the Nemeton. He would be able to steal the power in small amounts of the years. However the Ten pillars choose the wielder of their power. By choosing the one with the purist magical light. In this case yours little spark.”  
“The nemeton is weakened? Can I fix that?”  
“In time yes once you finish all your lessons the Nemeton will call to you to bring forth a new Nemeton in her place. However we the guardians have put up a barrier that will prevent this dark druid from taking any more power. So long as you live the barrier will remain.”  
“So as a spark what can I do with the healing power”  
“Heal any injury so long as the beings spirit has yet to cross over , Regrow limbs remove poison or harmful substances. Neutralize venom or poisons. Once mastered you will be able to make yourself immune to venom and poisons and boost your natural healing factor so that you automatically heal fast. So long as you have energy.”  
“Energy? Like from eating?”  
“No magical energy. You as a spark natural rebuild your energy reserves however you can speed up replenishment by meditation. Also as a spark whom we the guardians prefer as the holder of our power. Have naturally larger reserves of magical energy having been born from a being of pure magical energy.”  
“I see, then let's get to work. I will protect the new Nemeton and find my mother's killer!”  
“I know you shall pup”.  
About two weeks pass when Derek collapsed in front of his jeep at school.  
“Shit!” Stiles rushes out and with Scott’s help puts him in the back of the jeep and rushes to Stiles house. Helping him to Stiles room. Scott going to Allison‘s to try and find the type of bullet he was shot with.  
“Shot with Wolfsbane” Derek grunts out through his teeth. His agony clear on his face making Stiles chest hurt at the sight. He reveals the injury and his eyes turn pink as his hand glows. he pushes the energy in, visualizing it Neutralizing the wolfsbane and healing the damage. As he still was not particularly good with the ability it took a ton of energy. The vision at the edge of Stiles eyes slowly darken but thankfully he sees the black veins recede and the wound heal. But before Derek could recover enough from the pain to say anything, Stiles collapses. Having used to much energy.   
It took four hours before he regained consciousness. Seeing his father, Derek and Scott next to him.  
“Um hey”.  
“You have got to stop scaring us kid” He father muttered.   
“Well I wasn’t gonna let Derek die. I could save him. Its just I haven’t master the ability yet so it takes a large amount of energy.”  
“This is the second time you’ve saved me.”  
Stiles chuckles before letting out a pained laugh.  
“Dad....I learned something about mom, and about the Hale pack. About everything.”  
His father and Derek tense.  
“What is it son?”  
“My mother was a Fayla not human but had a humanoid form. that's how sparks like me are made. when a Fayla who is blessed by and befriends the spirit of a nemeton and gives birth the child is a spark. A fayla or a pack or both are regularly tasked with protecting the nemeton and the lands within its boundary of power.”  
“You mother and my pack worked together then?”  
“Yes. Until mother was murdered by a dark druid. Which in turn corrupted the nemeton weakening it and prevented your pack from being warned about the hunters. I also have reason to believe it was the dark druid that drew the hunter hear all those years ago. The dark druid seeks the power of the nemeton and ten pillars but clearly he did not know how they work or were to find them. They being is still a threat. But he can’t get to the nemeton so long as I am alive. He will never gain the power of the ten pillars as his magic is no longer pure.”  
“We will get this guy son believe me. We will get him.”  
Derek nods firmly in agreement.  
Scott looked a bit confused but agreed as well. 


	3. Third pill and a new Alpha

It was not long before Jackson confronted Scott and Stiles about being Werewolves.  
Scott stupidly admitted it but Stiles crossed his arms.  
“Sure Scott is a werewolf, but I am not one. Nice guess though.”  
“Then what are you?”  
“Something very very different and that can't be shared. Nor stolen.”  
“Then Scott will get me the bite or I will make both your lives hell. Maybe even tell Allison just how inhuman you two are.”  
“Look Jackson. Being a Werewolf is not all rainbows and sunshine. You are always at risk of being hunted down and murdered in cold blood just because your a werewolf. Without a pack you will inevitably become an omega, losing all consciousness of yourself and being no better than a mindless beast. Then the according to my recent and extensive research. That is if the bite ever even takes, as your body could reject the bite and you therefore die slowly and painfully. Besides Scott was bit by a rogue murderous alpha. So no one even knows who the alpha is. Scott is not whom you want to go to, find what you want. He is only a rogue beta. Who is only not falling to omega because I am still considered pack. You want to find an alpha and i’d go for one less homicidal then the guy that bit Scott.”  
“I don’t care you two find a way or I tell Allison neither of you are human.”  
“Technically I am human. Just a blessed one. They most likely will only kill me do to me siding with their prey of choice. Its sad actually. How ok you are with trying to sentence two people who death just because you think you have to be the best at everything.”  
“I will do whatever it takes to get what I want” Jackson stated getting close to Stiles trying to threaten him.  
“Then maybe I should have made you go face the animal in the school alone. After all that was the alpha.”  
“Then you are a werewolf, it bit you.”  
“No i’m actually immune to the bite. Do to my unique abilities. By the way even if we lead the alpha to you, chances are he will just kill you rather then turn you.”  
“Why would he turn Scott but not me?”  
“Simple the alpha needs a pack. You're too selfish to even understand the true meaning of the word pack let alone willing to be pack. Wolves both Werewolf and normal are amazing at sensing the true intent of a being. He tried to change me because i’m loyal and powerful which he could sense. Though apparently did not realize that I was immune to the stupid bite.”  
Jackson looked pissed at the words Stiles was saying.  
“Now that we covered all of that, Scott, I got to head home.”  
“More training?”  
“Yeah i’m almost done with this one. Wonder what the next one will teach me.”  
Scott shrugs as Jackson fumes at being ignored.  
With that Stiles walks off.  
A week later shit hit the fan. While at the hospital visiting Derek’s uncle with Derek and seeing the supposedly catatonic man was gone. Confronted with the nurse that was aiding the man. The discovery that his own uncle was the rouge Alpha broke him. They fought, Stiles was thrown back into a wall hard. Had he still been one hundred percent human, he would probably have died from the force of impact. However as it stood he was knocked out. Derek enraged by Stiles getting hurt, attacked. Much to his uncles amusement. Eventually the older man beat Derek down. Derek was against the wall heavily injured as his uncle tried to convince him to join him in his revenge. Just as he was about to cave Stiles groaned and struggled to his feet.  
Peter glared at the boy.  
“Don’t you know when to stay down kid.”  
Stiles looks up his eyes now glowing a reddish orange. Sparkling like flames a large red and orange bird perched on his shoulder.  
“Back away from him” Stiles growled. Impressively.  
“I mean the boy no harm, I need his help to kill the ones responsible for killing our family.”  
Stiles eyes flick to Derek.  
“Going down that road will not bring them back Derek and I highly doubt your mother would wish this of you. However it is your choice. I shall not interfere. But remember your Uncle is a monster, he killed your sister to get the Alpha spark. He attacked and turned a teenage without consent, tried to kill innocents and is unstable. But I know the need for revenge. You heard the truth of your family and mine.”  
“Truth? Derek was is the little human speaking of.”  
“My mother was the Fayla of this territory. Murdered by a dark druid whom seeks the power of the Nemeton I now protect, It was the corruption of the nemeton and murder of my mother that prevented your pack from being warned. I also theorized it was this dark druid that drew the hunters here. Both last time and this time. So yes I understand the need for revenge.”  
“So your a spark interesting yet unaffected by the bite.”  
“The ten pillars chosen me as their new champion.”  
“You would make for a powerful pack member once you are fully trained. What pillar are you on?”  
“The third pillar. Fire.”   
“The ones you have learned already?”  
“Animal and healing.”  
Peter's eyes narrow in thought.  
“I will not join you. You harm innocents. I will never join one whom targets the innocent.” Stiles turns to Derek.   
“Be safe Der.”  
Stiles walks away with a heavy heart knowing he will choose to help his uncle. After all he is all the family he has left.  
It was not until the dance a few days later that things got so much worse. Peter had attacked Lydia in order to blackmail Stiles into helping find Derek. Thankfully Scott got to him first.Everyone converged at the Hale house. Stiles having seen the betrayal in Derek’s eyes as he fought the alpha who had just killed Kate Argent, Allison who was both betrayed and heartbroken. Scott who could not fight against Peter and who Allison wouldn’t even look at Scott. Thinking of Lydia who now lay in the hospital fighting for her life. Stiles snaps. His eyes glowed picturing Peter being consumed by flames and soon sees Peter become engulfed with flames. Derek’s eyes widen is shock and looks at Stiles who was sweat. Blood leaking from his glowing eyes as the flames took far to much energy for the beginner to actually use for such a long duration. The flames die down as Stile falls to his knees Scott and Allison rush to the downed boy as Derek finished off Peter becoming the new Alpha. Derek then lifts the now unconscious Stiles.  
“W...what is he?”  
“The nemetons bless guardian. Son of a Fayla. A spark blessed by the ten Guardian pillars. Still very new” Derek states before taking Stiles home. His father was working late so Derek laid the boy on his bed and grabs a wet cloth to clean the blood from Stiles. Deciding to watch over him until he recovered.  
Stiles struggles to open his eyes against the pounding headache. Derek was over him in seconds removing the pain he sensed.  
“T...thanks”.  
“Thank you. That fight could have ended very badly had you not acted.”  
“I just snapped. Everything all the pain he had caused. I snapped.”  
“You are to kind for your own good Stiles be more careful though. I... I mean everyone was freaked out when they saw you go down like that.”  
“Yeah I barely made any headway in learn this pillar it is a lot harder for me then the other two. But guess my power just reacted to my emotional state.”  
Derek nods in understanding as he sits carefully on the edge of the bed.  
“I’ll bury the bastard under the Hale house and make sure he can’t be found.”  
“Did I or.”  
“No I finished him off.”  
“So I guess that means your the big bad Alpha now huh”.  
Derek cracks a small smile.  
“So it seems...would....would you like to be apart of my pack?”  
Stiles blinks and turns slightly red. He had started to develop feeling for the wolf so being asked to be pack was major in Stiles’s book.  
“Y...yes I’d like that very much.”   
Derek gives a full true smile at his response and it made Stiles stomach flip.  
“You rest...I’ll check on you a little bit.”  
Stiles gives a tired nod and slips into a peaceful slumber.  
Before leaving Derek allows himself to place a soft kiss on Stiles’s forehead, before disappearing out his window.   



End file.
